


Stop Me

by bisexualronaldweasley



Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a tiny lil bit of angst, an unfortunate waste of soup, but worth it if you ask draco, kitchen disaster kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualronaldweasley/pseuds/bisexualronaldweasley
Summary: Written for the February 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge!Prompt: bubblesWord Count: 283
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: drarry discord drabble challenge works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121117
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	Stop Me

It doesn’t matter that Harry is kind, and brave, and intelligent. It doesn’t matter, because he’d never think of you the way you think of him. You’re cruel, and weak, and broken.

But reminding yourself of that doesn’t stop your heart from pounding as he turns away from the stove to look at you. To smile.

You smile back helplessly. His eyes are bright behind his glasses, curls falling into his face. He’s more beautiful than you could ever put into words.

Harry turns back to the stove, stirring the soup with unending patience. Soup that he’s making for _you_. Because you’re sick, and he invited himself over, and now he’s cooking in your kitchen like it’s his. You can’t hold back your heavy sigh.

He turns again, hearing it. Harry’s brow furrows as he walks over to you and takes a seat.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been distant all day.”

Of course he noticed; he’s the most attentive friend you’ve ever had. _Friend_. You’re happy with friendship. Friendship is more than enough.

But he stares at you with those _eyes_ and you can’t help but be honest. “I don’t deserve you,” you say.

Harry frowns, but his voice is soft as he replies. “I thought we’d moved past that.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“You deserve the world, Draco.” He takes your hands with his own. “Don’t you know how much I care about you?”

“I- care about you too,” you choke out. 

Harry lets go, moving his hands to cup your jawline. His touch is soft, almost nonexistent. You can’t breathe.

“Stop me if you don’t want this.” He leans forward. You don’t stop him.

Neither of you notice when the soup bubbles over.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [tumblr post](https://bisexualronaldweasley.tumblr.com/post/643835956349321216/stop-me) for this drabble! xx


End file.
